Toxic
by QueenlyConquest
Summary: Queen Catherine and King Henry have pushed each other out of their lives and into the arms of lovers, but is there any type of love still left between them? Can they ever find their way back to each other or is it all carnal pleasure?


Don't own Reign or the characters, but sometimes wish I didJ

Toxic – Chapter 1

He brusquely escorted her out of the dining gallery while she could still hear the music wafting through the halls, hear the laughs and conversation of the cheerful attendees, smell the freshly served platters of food that replaced those that were empty and could feel the effects of the wine that still coursed through her body. She hadn't tripped but felt as though she may lose her footing the way he had her hand and was pulling her after him. Her skin was warm all over, whether from the wine or the dancing she was unsure but she was still trying to catch her breath from the last dance she had finished. "What is this all about," she finally caught her breath to ask, "where are you taking me?" "You needn't worry," Henry spoke over his shoulder, still pulling Catherine behind him as he wound his way through the great empty halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine rarely had the opportunity to dance at banquets anymore as Henry preferred not to and no one wanted to ask the Queen to join them for a dance with the King of France looking on. She had always enjoyed the sound of the music and the way it made her feel and as she consumed wine, her body would find a way to sway to the notes. Often she found herself fidgeting while sitting on her throne and watching the dancing, swirling guests in front of her. She was tied to her seat as long as Henry was sitting there next to her.

Not tonight though. The young Lord Aris had presumed to ask the Queen to dance with him, extending his hand to her and Catherine had graciously accepted. She had been shocked at the invitation in front of such a large audience while the King turned to face the young noble and glaringly showed his disapproval, but Catherine was intrigued and inwardly pleased to see the King's reaction. And more importantly, she was pleased to have the opportunity to dance with such a handsome young man.

Henry had turned his attentions back to the many young women that vied for his audience at these social gatherings. One young girl after another would fall all over the King while Diane, Henry's official mistress, was away from the castle, hoping to be taken care of if the King found them wanting. But as always, Henry quickly tired of his play things, and these girls were too naïve to understand what they were throwing away for just some small trinkets of Henry's appreciation. But, Catherine need not look on anymore this evening, as she had someone quite nice and attractive to keep her company.

She had worn a beautiful strapless black flowing gown this evening with gold lace trim across the chest and a corset lined back. So as not to cause any indiscretion of showing her bare shoulders, she had opted for a short cut lace shawl that attached right below her neck with a beautifully studded broach. There was just enough space between the lace and the top of the dress to show a bit of cleavage, without causing too much of a flurry. As Lord Aris gazed upon her though, she felt more beautiful than she had leaving her chambers that evening. He seemed to notice her as a woman, especially the peekaboo spot between her shawl and dress. A warmth spread over her at his gaze which made her more content as she followed him to dance.

After the first dance, Catherine signified her gratitude by bending her head to Lord Aris and was about to make her way back to her throne, when he quickly grasped her hand and politely asked, "Sorry for my indiscretion, but would you remain with me for another dance, Queen Catherine?" She obliged him eagerly and quickly followed him back to the dancing crowd. It wasn't until after their second dance and Lord Aris fetching them both a goblet of wine so that they could converse together, that Henry's attention focused back in on the Queen and the young man. Catherine noticed briefly the hard stare coming from Henry's direction, but quickly drew her attention back to her companion for the evening. It had been a long time since she had truly found any enjoyment out of an evening like this and she doubted Henry's attention on her and whomever she was with would last long. Henry's and her main reason for conversing these days was always related to the children, England and strategy, otherwise their paths rarely crossed.

She felt comfortable this evening with young Lord Pierre Aris. Although, she thought to herself, at his age his time would be better spent finding himself a suitable young woman for a marriage proposal, who was she to worry. He had stolen her away from the painful drudgery of being nothing more than an onlooker. Their conversation was casual, which surprised her as most young Lords were tongue tied in her presence and she had thought momentarily that his comment could be leaning towards innuendo and possibly flirting? Again, she thought, to hell with it, she was enraptured with the attention as much as he seemed to be with her. "My Queen," Pierre finally stood erect and bowed slightly to her, but gave her a wondering glance, "would you appease me with one more dance?" Catherine took a moment to make her decision. She hated to start rumors or murmurings, but with the King busy with other attentions, what was one more dance?

"One more," Catherine stated with a slight smirk to her lips as she extended her hand to Pierre. He graciously took it and dare she say he rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrist? Her cheeks were already slightly blushed from the warmth of the room and Pierre's other hand moved to the broach at her neck. "May I," he requested, signifying that he wanted to assist her in removing her lace shawl. Her own body temperature seemed to be increasing quickly and the idea of her removing the shawl seemed to be at both times a great idea and a horrible one, but in the moment she cocked her head to one side and slightly nodded her approval. Was she the one taking the risk right now or had the wine taken over her common sense? With a slight twitch, Pierre unlatched the broach and fluidly swung his arm around her removing the lace from her shoulders. Instantly she felt cooler but the moment one of the servants approached them to take the shawl for safe keeping, she could hear a soft murmur from the crowd.

Momentarily she questioned her decision, but then gracefully, Lord Aris escorted them onto the dance floor and it was as if the crowd parted for them. Was their presence truly that shocking or noteworthy she wondered? But as the notes started from the stringed instruments, Pierre had them gliding along the floor. Even though it had seemed like forever since she had been able to practice her dance, the moment her feet began to take a step, she knew the next moves instantaneously. As they moved in sync, several times he would twirl her beneath his arm, placing his other hand on her now bare back to guide her. His touch on her bare skin was refreshingly cool and yet seductively warm. He grinned widely at her and broke the silence just to alert her that all of the staring and prying eyes were on her, "the beautiful Queen of France." She didn't speak but allowed him to further guide her across the floor in elegant movements. Just as the dance was about to conclude and Catherine expected a final close spun twirl with her partner, a hand came down solidly on Pierre's shoulder.

Surprised Catherine and Lord Aris jolted to a stop. "I believe my Queen has had her fill of frivolous dancing for the evening, Lord Aris," Henry spoke both loudly and sharply, slightly pulling Pierre away from Catherine. After a moment of confusion Catherine embarrassingly hissed, "Henry, do not be so rude to our guests. Lord Aris was merely entertaining the Queen of France while you found yourself entertained with different distractions." Henry huffed at Catherine's comment, not acknowledging her, while Catherine, eyes intently focused on Pierre spoke again, "Thank you Lord Aris for a very enjoyable evening." Bowing slightly she turned to take her leave from her, at times, childish husband, when he staunchly caught her hand. Lord Aris quickly removed himself from the situation, acknowledging both his King and Queen respectfully, as Henry drew Catherine back to his side. The crowd was visibly uncomfortable and attempting to return to other conversations, but yet wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation that would ensue between their leaders. Attempting to lower his voice Henry spat, "Your actions this evening are not those I condone of my wife and Queen." Rolling her eyes, but yet taking a strong tone Catherine responded, "What are you speaking of? Enjoying a dance and conversation with the nobles of this country? If you cared at all about appeasing them, perhaps you could take a moment from your dalliances and afford them time to speak with the King." Being the last thing that Henry wanted to hear along with being challenged by his wife in public, he turned and stalked off with her in tow.

Catherine knew that her words were often used to purposefully cause a rise out of the King and in front of a large gathering may not have been the best place to challenge his authority, but at times she couldn't help herself. They both were stubborn to their own demise, but in this instance she felt she had every right.

"What is this all about," she finally caught her breath to ask, "where are you taking me?" "You needn't worry," Henry spoke over his shoulder, still pulling Catherine behind him as he wound his way through the great empty halls. Catherine dug her heals into the floor and pulled hardly at her wrist, trying to free herself from Henry's grasp. Henry lost his grip on her and she tumbled back with the force with which she was pulling and hit a stone pillar behind her jolting her head. Henry had turned and frustrated huffed from his nose before returning to her and placing his hand behind her head to ensure she was okay.

The moment his hand touched her, Catherine pulled away, "Do not attempt to touch me or pretend you care." "Always so headstrong Catherine," Henry seethed, grabbing for her hand again to keep them moving. She pulled away from him though and questioned, "Where are we going? I'm sure I'll manage fine on my own." "I'm escorting you back to your chambers for the evening where you will not be able to embarrass me further, flirting with young men and taking your clothing off in front of an audience," Henry explained, looking down the hall. "Embarrass you," Catherine questioned, before continuing, "do you even know the embarrassment you have caused me this evening? You and your pride Henry. All you think of is yourself, your enjoyment. You have been an embarrassment to this marriage for years. I know the way to my chambers and I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time from whomever you have waiting for you in yours," Catherine snarled. "Guard," Henry called to one of those stationed nearby, "please see that my wife finds her way directly to her chambers." Catherine turned brusquely and began her walk to her chambers, not wanting to look at Henry or be in the presence of his pet guard. Henry glared after her, scathing from her dismissive attitude towards him, but burning with unfamiliar jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine approached her chamber doors and turned to look at the guard still following Henry's orders and escorting her. "You may go and return to your post," she said sternly, then looking at her own guards stationed outside her chambers she ordered, "See that no one else disturbs me this evening." "Yes your Majesty," came their reply as she walked swiftly through the doors that they had opened for her.

With the doors closed behind her, Catherine reached for her earrings to begin removing them and settling down for the evening. She approached her vanity and placed the jeweled orbs into the appropriate box. What an evening, she thought to herself, still highly annoyed with Henry's behavior. When had he cared about her actions she wondered and then quickly assumed that he only cared what she did when it threatened his pride. Her hand reached to the back of her neck and she began to rub out the stress that had built up.

A soft knock on the wall made her jump. She recognized that it was coming from one of the hidden doors in her room that lead to a secret passage. Approaching it cautiously she reached for the lever to open it. When it slid open, a dusty Lord Aris was crouched at the entrance and quickly asked, "Is it okay for me to enter?" "Of course," Catherine grinned reaching for his forearm to pull him into her chambers and allowing the hidden door to slide shut behind him. He stood up straight then in front of her, as she brushed the dust from his shoulders. When her hand reached for his hair to comb out the small bit of dust that had gathered there, she slowed her movements, touching him affectionately. Her eyes moved from her hand and slowly made their way to meet his eyes. When she reached his gaze, he was already staring at her wantonly. She swallowed deeply allowing his eyes to burn with desire as he took her in. "You looked so unexplainably beautiful tonight and you felt so good in my arms. I know perhaps tonight wasn't the safest night to come to you, but my desire exceeded my sanity," he whispered to her. Her hand moved slowly from his hair to graze the side of his cheek with the back of her hand. "It was not the best of decisions," she replied still looking intently at him, "but I won't turn you away."

Pierre grabbed both her hands and with sudden ferocity pushed her back against the wall pinning her hands above her head, while his mouth moved hungrily to devour hers. Catherine gasped when her back hit the wall but her mouth was ready for him when his lips crushed hers. There was no need to discover one another as they had done this dance before. His lips were moving over hers, tasting their sweetness as his tongue pushed against her, wanting admittance into her heated mouth. She freely opened her lips to him and their tongues met wanting to devour each other. Their kiss was intense as both Catherine and Pierre breathed deeply gasping for what air they could.

When Pierre broke the kiss and began a taunting row of kisses along her jawline to right below her ear, Catherine moaned with the feel of his lips on her skin. She turned her neck slightly, allowing him more access to her as he then nibbled on her most sensitive of skin and she felt heat begin to ebb through her body down to in between her legs. Her mouth had fallen open she took in little bits of air and her eyes closed with sheer pleasure. Pierre let go of her hands so that he could untie the ribbon corset behind her back. His fingers nimbly began to work on the strings, pulling them loose as he had done many times before. Her dress began to fall from her frame as it came loose and pool at her feet, leaving her in just a thin shift and her jewels around her neck.

Lifting his head to gaze upon Catherine, his erection hardened with the sight of this queen before him, the light cotton and silk of the shift hugging her curves tightly and her erect nipples pushing through the almost transparent material. He took several deep breaths before her hands grasped the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him down to light up her skin with more contact. This time his lips went to her collarbone, where he began to suck on her skin. Catherine needed to urge him lower so no visible signs of their passion would be seen. His mouth reached the top of her shift where the valley of her breasts began and he slowly licked her skin where a bead of sweat had started.

"Oh lord Pierre," Catherine moaned. She suddenly heard the clasp on her chamber doors release as someone attempted to come in. "Your Majesty," came the familiar feminine voice, "I'm here to ready you for bed." "No!" Catherine called out. Pierre had stopped momentarily at the intrusion, but as they were around the corner of her room where the servant was unable to see them, he continued his conquest, and now sucked the tender skin between her breasts. "Majesty, is everything alright," came the question. "Yes," Catherine could barely get out, as Pierre continued his indulgences which she was unwilling to stop. "I'm just a bit," Catherine continued and then squealed, "FRUSTRATED," as Pierre had moved his head and bit down on one of her hard nipples through the sheath material. "Frustrated," came the next question from her lady. "Nothing you will be able to help me with," Catherine said with urgency, "you may leave," she finished as sternly as possible.

The confused servant fled from Catherine's chambers, knowing the best thing to do was always obey their Queen's orders. As difficult as it was, Catherine's hands pulled Pierre's head back from the attentions he was giving her aroused breasts. "You just made that very hard for me," she said seductively, looking down into his eyes. "And you are making something very hard for me," Lord Aris retorted, practically growling.

His hands moved to her shift then and he pulled it slowly down her body, exposing her full nakedness to him. This was something he never tired of. The milky smooth skin of his Queen as his eyes roamed from her full breasts, to her taut stomach and her full buttocks that belonged in his cupped hands, down to her shapely thighs and legs. The hardness between his legs was twinging, as he longed to be inside of her. With his eyes still on her, Catherine carefully removed her crown and set it down next to her on the vanity. Then slowly she pulled the pins from her hair, allowing the golden amber locks to fall to her shoulders. Pierre watched her movements until she reached to undo the jeweled necklace she wore and his hand reached to stop her saying, "No not that. Keep it on. You deserve all the jewels in the world." With that he reached for and gathered her in his arms, while she placed her arms around his neck, and he slowly walked with her to her bed.

Although their affair had been going on now for months, it was just recently that Catherine had allowed Lord Aris into her bed. Allowing their passions to take place in her personal space was only suitable after someone had proved themselves loyal to her and Pierre was no exception. He placed her softly on the bed and began to remove his own clothing. Lord Aris was young and his body showcased his athleticism. His muscles were taught and his stamina with her was almost unending, satisfying her over and over again.

With his clothing discarded, he moved to the bed and straddled his Queen to continue his passionate attentions. One thing he knew was that Catherine loved foreplay and having her entire body explored, so he started again at her breastbone and lay hot kisses down between the valley of her breasts as each hand found a nipple and he teased her. He tauntingly flicked at them while she groaned in satisfaction until his lips salivated to take her completely into his mouth. His mouth encompassed her whole nipple as he sucked on her and her body arched up to him longingly. He moved his lips to her other breast but this time only teased the tip of her with his tongue.

Catherine's hands were clenching at the bed covers as Pierre worked her over. But she needed more as the earning between her legs increased. With one hand, she pushed on him to continue his progress down her body. And so his mouth moved down her stomach, occasionally nibbling on her flesh. When he reached her thighs, he kissed the sensitive skin where they met her pelvis. She was now moving against him, wanting more contact, so with his finger he slid it softly in between her wet folds and a gasp and then moan escaped her lips as she relished in the contact. Moving along her slickness, he pushed two fingers into her and her whole body arched up to meet him. "Pierre," she said pleadingly, as he pumped in and out of her several times.

It was time he realized as the wetness from his erection dripped onto her leg. Removing his fingers, he moved up her body, and pulling her legs up and around his waist, he pushed slowly into her, allowing her warmth to envelope him. His own head fell back while his eye's closed feeling her all around him. He loved being inside of her, but he pulled out to start the rhythm that both of them were craving. Her hands were now clenching the sides of the pillow she lay on as her thighs tightened around him, pulling him further into her every time he entered her. His movements became more frantic as he gave himself over to her and she coaxed, "Harder, harder…" He buried himself in her and both were near their climax as he pulled out one final time and thrust back into her reaching her wall. She screamed from the explosion of light she felt in her body and quickly pulled the corner of the pillow over her mouth to silence any further screams, as Pierre himself allowed his orgasm to overtake him, falling onto his breathless lover.

Catherine wrapped her arms around her young passionate partner as they both breathed in and out allowing their racing hearts to calm. When their panting had subsided, Pierre fell to Catherine's side and he turned her so that her back rested securely against his chest. He draped an arm over her protectively, pulling the covers up over their bodies and questioned, "May I stay with you this evening?" Although Pierre had made love to Catherine in her chambers before, she had never allowed him or herself the pleasure of falling asleep in one another's arms. She had been too nervous of the consequences for both of them should their relationship be found out. Typically, so careful in her actions when it came to keeping those close to her safe, she made the unwise decision to let him stay because she relished in the thought of having him next to her all evening. "Yes, I want you to stay with me," she purred back to him. She could feel him smile on her back as his face nuzzled against her and he quickly fell asleep from his exertions.

Both her and Lord Aris were being selfish in their desires, but she had wants and needs that she wanted fulfilled as much as anyone else and those were not being met by her husband. She was dependent and could find a way to meet her needs with plenty of wanting men. Pierre had been a surprise to her though, when he had begun flirting with her almost six months ago. And with Henry's attention always elsewhere, it had been easy to spend time with Lord Aris out of the eyes of prying nobles. But when they had become intimate with a close call in a grand hallway where Pierre had first kissed her, she knew that she had to be responsible for keeping them a secret and safe. Pierre's actions tonight at the Royal Gala had been somewhat shocking to her, as they kept their relationship quiet and out of the public eye. He had been taking a real risk dancing with her all evening and removing her shawl in front of all those in attendance but more importantly in front of Henry's leering eyes. But tonight, with Henry's embarrassing and strange behavior, she didn't care about what others thought, but cared more for meeting her own wants and desires. And, they had been met abundantly with her lover next to her and she was sure would be met several times more before he left her bed in the morning. Contentedly, Catherine let her head rest on her pillow as she drifted into slumber.


End file.
